Wasurenaide
by HISAGIsoul
Summary: On the path we'd always walk, I felt your presence. Silently, I close my eyes and pray that it'll never disappear. I'm right here, don't forget me. —YUNJAE fanfiction with YAOI content. Oneshoot. DLDR.—


**Wasurenaide**

_Kau menghilang tanpa meninggalkan apapun. Aku benci sifatmu yang seperti itu._

_Tapi, kalau kau meninggalkan kenangan, sampai kapan pun aku tidak pernah bisa melangkah ke depan. Kau pasti tahu sifatku yang seperti itu._

_Terima kasih, Yunho. Aku suka sifatmu yang seperti itu._

-xxx-

**a YUNJAE fanfiction**

**Wasurenaide © Kristalicia Rizki**

**Disclaimer : They're belongs to God. The idea belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**This fanfiction belongs to me.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : YAOI, Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, Typo(s), Sad ending.**

-xxx-

_**Jaejoong's POV**_

Mataku menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah seseorang yang belakangan ini sering muncul dalam hidupku, sementara kereta bawah tanah yang sedang kunaiki terus bergerak. Tangan kananku memegang sebuah pegangan yang menggantung di atas kepalaku, sementara tangan kiriku masuk ke dalam saku jaketku.

Sedetik berikutnya, orang yang sejak tadi kuperhatikan tampaknya mulai menyadari kehadiranku. Matanya yang sipit dengan pandangan tajam bak musang balas menatap ke arahku. Seolah tertarik masuk ke dalam dimensinya, aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya bahkan untuk sedetik. Tatapannya begitu hangat, dan tampak tak asing bagiku. Tak berapa lama kemudian, seulas senyum mulai mengembang di wajahnya. Senyum yang mampu mendatangkan getaran lain dalam diriku.

"Hei, Yun," seorang pria menepuk pelan pundak pria bermata tajam itu, membuat kontak mata kami terputus begitu saja.

Pria berpotongan rambut pendek dengan suara husky yang tadi menepuk pundak pria yang sedang kutatap, ganti menatap ke arahku. Bisa kulihat dahinya berkerut samar ketika pandangan kami bertemu. Lalu pria itu ganti menatap pria bermata tajam, dan detik berikutnya pria itu memandangku lagi, kemudian menoleh lagi pada pria bermata tajam. Kali ini pria itu memandang pria bermata tajam cukup lama, seolah menuntut sebuah jawaban. Sebaliknya, pria bermata tajam itu malah tersenyum ke arahnya.

Tidak. Senyumnya kali ini berbeda dengan senyum yang tadi kulihat. Meski bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyum menawan yang mampu membuat wanita mana pun terpesona, aku dapat menangkap kepedihan yang mendalam di sana.

Kenapa? Ada apa sebenarnya?

-xxx-

"Hei, Jae."

Kutolehkan kepalaku, mencari sumber suara yang tadi memanggil namaku. Mataku menangkap sesosok pria yang tingginya tak jauh beda denganku, sedang berlari-lari kecil ke arahku. Tangannya melambai pelan ke arahku. Siapa dia?

"Pagi yang dingin, ya," kata pria itu yang kini telah berdiri di sampingku. Aku menatapnya ragu, sementara pria itu hanya tersenyum ke arahku. Setelah diamku yang cukup lama, pria itu menepuk dahinya, seperti baru teringat sesuatu.

"Ini aku Junsu," katanya lagi, kali ini sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Dahiku berkerut, mencoba mengingat siapa pria ini.

Junsu membiarkanku berpikir sebentar, sebelum kemudian tangannya sibuk mencari sesuatu dalam tas selempangnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah dompet, kemudian menunjukkan sebuah foto yang tersemat dalam dompet itu.

"Lihat ini, ini aku dan ini kau. Musim dingin 2 tahun lalu kita pergi ke Tokyo bersama. Apa kau ingat?"

Aku menatap foto itu lekat. Salju. Jepang. Tokyo Tower. Aku dan pria bersuara bak lumba-lumba, Junsu. Junsu. . . Kim Junsu?

"Kim Junsu si duckbutt, bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu," tandasku cepat begitu aku menemukannya dalam memori otakku. Junsu tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

Kami kemudian berjalan bersama, menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang sebagian tertutup oleh salju. Memang, sekarang sedang musim dingin. Obrolan kami terus berjalan, ada saja yang bisa kami bicarakan. Junsu dan aku memang teman dekat sejak sekolah dasar.

"Lain kali mampirlah ke rumah, umma pasti senang melihatmu," kataku senbari menggosokkan kedua tanganku, mencoba mengusir dingin. Salahku karena lupa tak memakai sarung tangan.

Junsu tampak sedikit terperangah, namun kemudian segera menganggukkan kepalanya, "Lain kali kalau ada waktu aku akan ke rumahmu, Jae."

Kami tiba di sebuah persimpangan. Beberapa orang tampak sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan, dekat _traffic light_, menunggu kesempatan untuk menyeberang.

"Baiklah, mungkin sampai sini saja, Jae, aku harus pergi menemui seorang klien," ujar Junsu. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di persimpangan jalan itu.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu, Junsu-ah. Sampai jumpa," sahutku sembari melambaikan tangan padanya, kemudian melanjutkan langkahku, meninggalkan Junsu yang sedang berdiri di persimpangan jalan itu.

Junsu tersenyum pahit menatap punggung Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh. Tak berapa lama, lampu hijau menyala, membuat orang-orang yang sebelumnya hanya berdiri di persimpangan jalan, mulai berjalan. Junsu menengok sekilas ke arah Jaejoong yang hampir menghilang dari pandangannya sebelum mulai melangkah.

"Cepatlah sembuh dan ingat kami, Jae," bisiknya lirih, sehingga hanya telinganya saja yang bisa menangkap suara harapan itu.

-xxx-

"Apa penyakitnya tidak bisa disembuhkan, hyung?"

Pria yang ditanyai itu hanya mengulum seulas senyum yang tak jelas artinya. Matanya hanya menatap lurus ke depan, dan kakinya terus melangkah.

"Aku harap bisa," jawab pria yang ditanyai itu kemudian, setelah sebelumnya menghela napas berat. Setiap kali mengingat penyakit yang diderita kekasihnya, rasanya dadanya menjadi sesak.

Park Yoochun, pria yang mengajukan pertanyaan tadi, hanya bisa memberikan sebuah tepukan pelan di pundak seorang yang sudah dia anggap hyung-nya sendiri, Jung Yunho. Yunho menoleh sekilas, dan kembali mengulum senyum. Tapi Yoochun tahu. Dia bisa menangkap kepedihan yang terpancar dari sorot mata Yunho.

"Dia akan mengingat semuanya hyung," ucap Yoochun lagi, "Termasuk kau."

"Aku…" Yunho menggantungkan kalimatnya bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang terhenti, sementara matanya kini menatap langit biru yang menggantung di atas mereka, "Aku tak keberatan jika Jaejoong menghapusku dari memorinya. Asalkan dia bahagia, maka aku pun bisa bahagia dengan kebahagiaannya. Aku hanya mendoakan kesehatannya, aku tak berharap yang lain," lanjutnya dengan suara parau.

Semilir angin berhembus, melewati tubuh 2 orang pria yang sedang berdiri terpaku itu. Yoochun segera mengeratkan syal yang melingkar di lehernya, sementara Yunho tampak acuh. Tubuh dan jiwanya terasa kebas, tak ada yang dia rasakan, kecuali rasa sesak dan pedih yang menyerangnya tiap kali pikirannya melayang ke arah sosok Kim Jaejoong, kekasihnya.

-xxx-

_**Normal POV**_

Kim Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Tubuhnya terlentang, kedua tangannya terentang lebar, dan matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Diliriknya sekilas jam dinding yang tergantung di atas pintu. Jam 11 malam.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha mengusir letih yang menggelayuti tubuhnya. Seharian ini banyak hal yang dilakukannya, dan aktivitas-aktivitas itu membuatnya ingin langsung tidur saja begitu sampai di rumah. Dengan malas Jaejoong bangun dan bergerak untuk mematikan lampu kamarnya. Tubuhnya kembali dia hempaskan ke atas kasur.

Baru saja Jaejoong akan bergelung di bawah selimut, kedua doe eyesnya menangkap sesuatu yang tak biasa, membuat kelopak matanya kembali terbuka dengan penuh kewaspadaan.

Dahinya berkerut dalam ketika melihat bintang-bintang kecil bertebaran di langit-langit kamarnya. Bintang-bintang itu bersinar, hanya dalam gelap. 'Aku tidak menyadari hal ini sebelumnya,' pikir Jaejoong sembari terus mengamati bintang-bintang kecil itu.

"_Aku tidak suka tidur di kegelapan,"_ sebuah suara terngiang di telinga Jaejoong. Suara ini tidak asing?

"_Bukankah aku bintang yang selalu menerangi malammu, apalagi yang perlu kau khawatirkan?"_ suara lain terngiang lagi di telinganya. Siapa?

Pendar-pendar cahaya dari bintang itu membuat Jaejoong merasa ada memori khusus yang terlupakan olehnya. Apa itu? Kenapa ia tak bisa mengingatnya?

-xxx-

"Jaejoong-ah, ayo cepat turun! Junsu sudah menunggumu."

"Ne, umma."

Kim Jaejoong melangkah menuruni anak tangga dengan sedikit terburu-buru, sambil merapikan rambutnya. Gara-gara bangun telambat, Jaejoong jadi terlambat juga untuk bersiap pergi hari ini. Sebenarnya dia sendiri juga heran, kenapa dia bisa terlambat bangun ya? Ini bukan hal yang biasa dilakukan olehnya. Memang apa yang dikerjakannya semalam? Jaejoong sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sembari kakinya terus melangkah.

Hari ini dia dan Junsu berencana pergi menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Sekadar jalan-jalan mungkin, dan juga makan di tempat-tempat baru yang belum pernah dicobanya, atau mungkin bermain ke taman ria. Untuk seorang pria berusia 20 tahun-an, pergi ke taman ria masih cocok, bukan?

Jaejoong melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya tersendat begitu melihat sosok 2 orang namja selain Kin Junsu duduk disana. Dahinya berkerut, berpikir dan mencoba menerka siapa 2 orang yang tampak asing dimatanya itu.

"Hei, Jae," Junsu langsung angkat bicara melihat Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri terpaku itu. Matanya melirik sekilas ke arah 2 pria lain yang bersamanya. "Kau sudah siap? Apa kita berangkat sekarang?"

Jaejoong masih terdiam, matanya menatap lurus ke arah 2 namja asing itu. Yang seorang, pria berambut pendek. Dan yang seorang lagi, pria bermata sipit. Tunggu, pria bermata sipit itu sepertinya tidak asing baginya?

"Ini Park Yoochun, Jae, kau ingat? Dia kekasihku yang kukenalkan beberapa hari lalu padamu saat kita makan siang bersama," kata Junsu yang seolah mengerti arti tatapan Jaejoong. Pria berambut pendek itu mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong, dan memberikan salam padanya.

Park Yoochun. Rambut pendek. Kekasih Junsu. Restoran Jepang.

"Ah iya, Yoochun-sshi. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu?" tandas Jaejoong cepat begitu memorinya kembali mengingat kejadian perkenalannya dengan kekasih sahabatnya itu. "Kalau begitu, apa aku juga mengenalmu?" tanya Jaejoong, kali ini sambil menatap pria dengan tatapan tajam yang berdiri di samping Yoochun.

Pria itu menatap Jaejoong, dalam. Pandangan matanya yang entah kenapa membawa perasaan hangat di diri Jaejoong, membuatnya merasa seolah pria ini tidak asing baginya.

"Ini Jung Yunho, Jae-ah, dia teman Yoochun. Tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau aku mengajaknya juga? Kurasa akan lebih seru jika ramai daripada hanya berdua saja," sahut Junsu.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Jaejoong, mengabaikan kata-kata Junsu tadi.

Yunho hanya tersenyum, pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari Jaejoong, "Sepertinya tidak, Jaejoong-sshi," jawabnya kemudian.

"Benarkah? Tapi rasanya kau tidak asing bagiku?" gumam Jaejoong. Yunho kembali menanggapi dengan senyuman. Senyum tipis yang membawa sedikit getaran pada diri Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat sekarang," ujar Junsu, lalu berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengapit lengannya, kemudian mengajak namja itu berjalan keluar menuju mobil merah yang terparkir di depan rumahnya.

Sepintas tadi, melalui ekor matanya, Jaejoong melihat Yoochun menepuk bahu Yunho, sementara Yunho hanya tersenyum pahit.

-xxx-

Suasana di dalam mobil terasa agak berbeda, sekalipun Junsu terus mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mengangkat topik-topik yang sekenanya dapat menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Junsu duduk di kursi depan, di samping Yoochun yang mengendarai mobil. Sementara di belakang, Jaejoong dengan canggung duduk di sebelah Yunho. Sedari tadi 2 orang ini tidak saling tegur sapa, apalagi mengobrol. Jaejoong hanya sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela, sementara Yunho juga tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Junsu yang sedari tadi mengawasi kedua orang itu lewat kaca mobil hanya berdecak heran.

"Ah iya Jae, apa kau ingat dulu kita pernah terpisah di taman bermain, lalu kau mencariku lewat bagian anak hilang?" tanya Junsu, kembali mencoba memulai obrolan.

Jaejoong yang ditanyai oleh Junsu hanya mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha mencari memori itu. Junsu. Hilang. Taman bermain. "Aniya, aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali pergi ke taman bermain," ujar Jaejoong pelan.

"Begitukah? Tahun lalu saat hari ulang tahunmu, kita pergi ke taman bermain bersama," sahut Junsu, matanya melirik sekilas ke belakang.

"Ah aku lupa, Su-ie."

Mendengar jawaban singkat dari Jaejoong, Yunho hanya menarik napas berat. Kenangan yang dibicarakan oleh Junsu tadi masih sangat jelas dalam ingatannya. Ketika tahun lalu mereka—Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin, sahabatnya yang bertubuh tinggi— pergi menghabiskan waktu seharian di taman bermain untuk merayakan ulang tahun Jaejoong dengan main sepuasnya disana. Dan yang paling diingatnya adalah ketika dia memberikan sebuah syal rajutan sebagai hadiah darinya untuk Jaejoong, saat mereka naik bianglala berdua. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Dia tersenyum samar ketika melihat syal pemberiannya melingkar di leher Jaejoong sekarang.

Karena terlarut dalam pikirannya, Yunho sampai tidak menyadari sedari tadi Jaejoong menatapnya bingung. Yunho baru kembali ke alam sadarnya ketika Jaejoong memanggilnya.

"Yunho-sshi," panggil Jaejoong sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya di depan Yunho. Yunho yang baru tersadar, tergagap dan tersenyum canggung sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Ah, maaf," ujarnya cepat sambil buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela.

Jaejoong yang melihat reaksi kaget Yunho hanya terkikik geli. Suara tawa itu, suara yang tak asing di telinga Yunho, membuat pria ini kembali menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong, masih dengan sisa-sisa tawanya, balik menatap Yunho dan bertanya, "Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?"

"Tidak," jawab Yunho cepat, membuat Jaejoong menahan tawanya. Rasanya lucu sekali melihat reaksi Yunho yang menurut Jaejoong sangat spontan itu.

"Lalu kenapa tadi menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho hanya terdiam, berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat. Masa iya dia harus bilang kalau tadi dia menatap Jaejoong sembari mengingat kenangan di antara mereka. Yunho 'kan tadi mengatakan kalau mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Lalu apa yang harus dikatakan?

"Kau terlihat cocok sekali memakai syal itu, Jaejoong-sshi."

'Dasar bodoh kau Jung Yunho!' Yunho langsung mengumpat dalam hati dan menyesali apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Oke, mungkin setelah ini Jaejoong akan menganggapnya orang-asing-aneh-yang-ternyata-diam-diam-memperhatikannya.

Jaejoong yang mendengar jawaban dari Yunho, melirik sekilas syal yang melingkar di lehernya. "Gomawo, Yunho-sshi," ujar Jaejoong sembari tersenyum, "Aku memang suka memakai syal ini. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman."

Yunho tersenyum. Dalam hati dia sangat senang mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Meski alam sadar Jaejoong memaksa menghapuskan memori tentang Yunho dari pikiran Jaejoong, setidaknya ada kenangan yang tertinggal dalam hati Jaejoong. Setidaknya sosok Yunho tidak benar-benar lenyap dari hati Jaejoong.

"Yah kalian berdua, berhenti memanggil dengan panggilan formal seperti itu. Rasanya aneh aku mendengarnya," celetuk Junsu, membuyarkan lamunan Yunho.

"Apa tidak apa-apa bila seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong, menindak lanjut perkataan Junsu barusan.

"Aku tidak masalah, asal kau tidak merasa terganggu," ucap Yunho ringan.

"Baiklah, Yunnie," sahut Jaejoong riang. Entah darimana asalnya panggilan itu, rasanya Jaejoong spontan saja mengatakannya.

Sementara Yunho hanya terdiam. Mendengar Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu, melihat Jaejoong memanggilnya sambil menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman, membawa rasa hangat dalam dirinya. Rasanya dia seolah melihat Jaejoong yang dulu. Jaejoong yang belum melupakannya. Jaejoong yang akrab dengannya.

"Ah, mian, apa kau terganggu dengan panggilanku?"

Yunho lagi-lagi tersentak dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir, takut-takut kalau Yunho tidak nyaman dengan panggilannya. "Aniya, Jae, aku tidak merasa terganggu. Sebaliknya, aku menyukai nama panggilan itu," kata Yunho cepat, membuat ekspresi Jaejoong berubah menjadi lega.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," tandas Jaejoong.

Yoochun dan Junsu, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua sahabat mereka itu lewat kaca spion, tersenyum tipis. Mereka senang dapat melihat Jaejoong bisa bersikap lebih dekat dari Yunho. Dan mereka makin merasa lega, karena dapat melihat kembali senyum Yunho yang telah lama hilang.

-xxx-

_**Yunho's POV**_

_Melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa, membuatku merasa lega. Setidaknya, dia bisa bahagia meski tanpaku._

_Asalkan aku bisa melihatnya hidup bahagia, asalkan aku bisa membuatnya hidup lebih lama, aku rela kehilangan diriku. Aku rela memberikan napasku untuknya._

_Apapun akan aku lakukan untuknya. Untuk Kim Jaejoong, kekasihku._

_Tuhan, biarkanlah aku, kali ini saja, memberikan sisa waktuku untuk Kim Jaejoong._

-xxx-

'Aku tak tahu kalau doaku mungkin akan dikabulkan oleh Tuhan secepat ini.'

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan aku tak sempat mengerjapkan mataku untuk memperjelas apa yang kulihat. Jantungku mulai berdegup kencang saat kulihat sebuah bus yang ada di depanku, di depan kami, bergerak ke arah mobil Yoochun yang sedang kami naiki ini. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Suara pekikan Junsu dan suara umpatan Yoochun yang menyadarkanku. Berikutnya suara rem dan suara roda-roda yang bergesekkan dengan jalan mulai membuatku sadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi. Kulihat Yoochun yang sedang mengemudi, menggenggam stir mobil erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih dan dengan cepat dibantingnya stir itu ke kanan.

Mobil lantas oleng ke kanan. Dan bus itu semakin mendekat ke arah kami, sekalipun si supir bus berusaha menghentikan laju busnya dengan menginjak pedal rem kuat-kuat. Sepertinya Yoochun mulai kehilangan kendali atas mobilnya. Kulihat sekilas wajahnya yang tegang dan kata-kata yang tak dirangkai dengan baik keluar dari mulutnya. Mobil bergerak dengan liar, membuatku yang duduk di sisi kanan menabrak pintu mobil dengan keras. Tubuhku kebas, merasakan sakit yang mulai menjalar. Kulindungi kepalaku semampuku dengan kedua tangan, setidaknya mengurangi efek benturan dengan kaca mobil.

Aku mendengar suara jeritan yang berasal dari samping. Mataku yang sempat terpejam karena efek benturan tadi langsung terbuka begitu menyadari Jaejoonglah yang tadi menjerit. Aku menoleh ke kiriku dengan cepat, dan kulihat Jaejoong tengah berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan meringkukkan badan.

Napasku tertahan melihat bus yang dalam beberapa kejapan mata siap menghantam mobil Yoochun. Dan aku yakin dengan posisi mobil yang seperti ini, bagian kiri mobil akan terlebih dahulu menghantam bus.

Tunggu! Bagian kiri? Jaejoong duduk di sampingku, di sebelah kiriku. Apa itu berarti Jaejoong akan meregang nyawa lebih dulu dariku?

Saraf-saraf di tubuhku bereaksi dengan apa yang tadi melintas dalam pikiranku dengan cepat. Sepersekian detik sebelum bus menabrak kami, kutarik tubuh Jaejoong yang masih meringkuk. Dengan cepat aku membawa tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat ke dalam lenganku, menariknya kuat, dan kubalikkan tubuhku ke kanan dengan Jaejoong yang ada dalam pelukanku. Kuhadapkan punggungku ke arah bus yang makin mendekat, yang mungkin akan mengambil nyawa kami sekarang.

Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terlintas dalam otakku. Yang kupikirkan sekarang hanya satu, aku harus melindungi Kim Jaejoong. Aku tidak peduli dengan diriku sendiri. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah melindungi Jaejoong, menyelamatkannya, dan kalau bisa membuatnya hidup lebih lama. Aku tak peduli pada apapun selain itu. Aku rela melakukan apapun, bahkan memberikan nyawaku, asal aku bisa membuatnya hidup lebih lama.

Suara benturan keras yang memekakkan telinga membuat mataku terpejam erat. Kueratkan kedua lenganku yang melingkar di tubuh Jaejoong. Aku merasakannya, merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada sekujur tubuhku. Kepalaku pusing. Aku tak bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Kemudian aku merasakan mobil berguncang hebat dan terbalik. Kepalaku membentur atap mobil dengan keras. Kulindungi kepala Jaejoong dari benturan dengan telapak tangan kananku. Kurasakan mobil terbalik lagi, dan tubuhku terhempas lagi dengan keras.

Samar-samar kudengar suara rintihan kesakitan. Kucoba untuk membuka mataku. Pandanganku buram. Napasku pendek-pendek, dan jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu mengalir di pelipisku. Dan begitu kulihat tetesan merah kental pada punggung tanganku yang masih melindungi kepala Jaejoong, aku menyadari kalau itu darah.

Aku berusaha keras menjaga kesadaranku yang makin menipis. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke depan, berusaha mengetahui bagaimana kondisi Yoochun dan juga Junsu. Napasku tercekat begitu kulihat tubuh Yoochun yang bersimbah darah. Matanya terpejam erat, membuatku berusaha keras menghilangkan kemungkinan buruk yang muncul dalam benakku. Kubuka mulutku, berniat untuk memanggil Yoochun, tapi tak satu pun kata yang sanggup keluar dari kerongkonganku.

Di saat aku mencoba menguatkan diri, kurasakan tubuh dalam dekapanku bergerak pelan. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, membuat mata kami saling menatap. Mata doe-nya berkaca-kaca, dan air mata mengalir dari sudutnya, membuat hatiku terasa sesak. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya menangis. Bukankah aku sendiri pernah berjanji tidak akan membuatnya menangis lagi?

"Yun," suaranya lirih memanggilku. Tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan untuk meresponnya. Tubuhku mati rasa. Lidahku pun kelu.

"Kenapa…?" Aku berusaha memaksakan seulas senyum, sembari masih menatapnya lekat.

Ingin sekali kujawab pertanyaannya yang tak terucapkan seutuhnya tapi tersampaikan padaku itu, namun tenagaku tak lagi ada. Ingin sekali kukatakan padanya, untuk tetap bertahan karena sebentar lagi pasti akan ada bantuan.

Ingin kukatakan padanya terima kasih atas semua kenangan yang dia buat dalam hidupku. Ingin kukatakan maaf, karena tak ada yang berarti yang bisa kuperbuat untuknya. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa dia harus hidup lebih lama dan bahagia.

Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, yang paling ingin kusampaikan padanya adalah perasaan cintaku padanya yang tak akan pernah berkurang sampai kapan pun.

'Tuhan, terima kasih karena telah memberiku kesempatan, sehingga aku tak menyesali kepergianku ini.'

-xxx-

_**Jaejoong's POV**_

Aku menatap kosong ke arah orang-orang yang berdiri di sekeliling sebuah makam. Orang-orang itu tak ku kenal semuanya, tapi disana ada umma, appa, Junsu dan kalau tak salah pacarnya. Siapa namanya? Park Yoochun? Lalu ada seorang wanita paruh baya, mungkin seumuran dengan umma, dan juga seorang pria, yang umurnya kurasa tak jauh berbeda dengan appa. Ada seorang namja bertubuh tinggi juga disana. Dan ada seorang wanita berumur 20-an yang sedang memeluk wanita sebaya umma itu. Semuanya menangis. Meski beberapa namja disana hanya berkaca-kaca, namun kesedihan terpancar kuat dari tiap mereka. Tak terkecuali umma. Air mata umma mengalir lumayan deras, meski tak sederas wanita paruh baya itu.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. 'Kenapa aku ada disini?' pikirku sembari menatap ke sekeliling. Cuaca hari ini cerah, meski sedikit berawan. Beberapa saat lalu, disini sempat ramai, mengantarkan seseorang yang kini sudah dimakamkan itu. Tinggal mereka, termasuk aku, yang masih tinggal disini.

Aku menatap makam itu lagi. Beberapa bunga krisan diletakkan dekat nisan. Dan taburan bunga masih ada di atas makam. Kutatap nisan yang ada disana.

'Jung Yunho?' batinku saat membaca nama yang tertera di nisan itu. Jantungku berdesir pelan kemudian, dan tanpa sadar aku melangkah maju, mendekat ke arah makam.

Kulirik sekilas Junsu yang berdiri di sebelahku sekarang. Kulihat matanya merah, dan berkali-kali dia berusaha menyeka air matanya. Umma, yang berdiri di seberangku, tampak berusaha menghentikan air matanya dengan appa yang menepuk pundak umma. Wanita paruh baya itu masih menangis histeris sambil memeluk nisan, sementara pria paruh baya yang semula berdiri di belakangnya kini berusaha mengajak wanita itu untuk berdiri. Semua orang disini terlihat sangat sedih, seperti mereka baru saja mengalami sebuah kehilangan yang besar.

Kutatap lagi nisan itu, kali ini lebih lekat. Kubaca lagi nama Jung Yunho yang tertera disana, sambil berusaha mencarinya di memori otakku. Nama ini sepertinya tak asing bagiku.

Mataku terbelalak lebar. Napasku tercekat dan darah mengalir cepat melalui setiap pembuluh darah membuat jantungku berdetak kencang. Bayangan-bayangan berkelebatan secara acak dan cepat dalam pikiranku, membawaku ke dalam ingatan lain yang lama terlupakan oleh alam sadarku. Dan kecelakaan beberapa hari lalu membuat tenggorokanku yang kering dipaksa untuk menelan sebuah realita pahit yang menyesakkan dadaku.

Tanpa sadar air mata mulai turun membasahi wajahku. Pandanganku masih belum terlepas dari nisan itu, dan nama Jung Yunho terus terngiang dalam telingaku. Batinku mulai menjerit, berusaha mencari keadilan Tuhan. Kakiku mulai lemas, dan tubuhku jatuh ke tanah sekian detik kemudian. Dadaku semakin sesak, membuat napasku pendek-pendek. Pandanganku pun mulai buram, sementara air mata masih terus mengalir dan makin deras.

"Jung Yunho," gumamku pelan.

-xxx-

_On the path we'd always walk, I felt your presence  
Silently, I close my eyes and pray that it'll never disappear_

_I'm right here, don't forget me._

**- TAMAT -**

**P.S**

Haloo~ lama tak jumpa. :) Maaf karena lama ga update fic baru. Berhubung saya sibuk di sekolah jadi ga sempat buat ngetik.

FF ini adalah FF terakhir dan setelahnya aku akan hiatus lagi. Karena minggu depan aku udah mulai ujian, jadi kedepannya bakal sibuk. Mohon doanya ya dari semua readers. :) Semoga ujiannya lancar dan hasilnya baik, amin. :)

Terima kasih udah berkenan baca. Kalau ada yang dibingungkan dalam fic ini, saya serahkan jawabannya ke imajinasi para readers sendiri. ^^ Review ya~ Dan sampai jumpa lagi. *bow*


End file.
